The Crescent Island and the Midsummer Sun
The Crescent Moon series of limited edition Equipment such as Crescent Moon Ring (繊月の指輪) were introduced. Event Party The guest party name is a pun on "group" / 隊 and "want to enjoy" / 楽しみたい. Currency As the reprint event, earn False Hydrangea's Seal Stone / ギンバイソウの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. It states the number of Surfboards you have on the left side in the golden box, and Ornaments in the violet box to the side of it. You can summon BSes using your Surfboards with the four, large buttons on the right-hand side. *Upper-left: 10 Surfboards summons a Leader experience stage *Upper-right: 10 Surfboards summons a Gold stage *Lower-left: 20 Surfboards summons a Manyu stage *Lower-right: 20 Surfboards summons a Forge Spirit stage Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs Ornaments to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Differences With Old Events Unlike the previous event of this type, some of the gacha lineups do not have 100 total items in them. Lineups 1 and 2 have 25 items. Lineups 3 and 4 have 50 items. The rest have 100 items. Another change was that you can roll the entire contents of the gacha at once now. This saves players more time to empty out a gacha than using 10x rolls. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage 1st Half Summonable Bonus Stages All summonable bonus stages use Surfboards. You can use 1~10 at once to multiply your earnings on a single stage to save time. All of these BSes cost zero stamina. For the Manyu and Forge Spirit stages, using multiple Surfboards will duplicate the contents of any chests you pick up. Experience Bonus Stage *English: Shell of Experience *Japanese: 経験の貝殻 *This is summoned with the upper-left button for 10 Surfboards. Gold Bonus Stage *English: Shell of Gold *Japanese: ゴールドの貝殻 *This is summoned with the upper-right button for 10 Surfboards. Manyu Bonus Stage *English: Shell of Flower Knight Strengthening *Japanese: 花騎士強化の貝殻 *This is summoned with the lower-left button for 20 Surfboards. Forge Spirit Bonus Stage *English: Shell of Equipment Strengthening *Japanese: 装備強化の貝殻 *This is summoned with the lower-right button for 20 Surfboards. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Events